Leave Out All The Rest
by SupernaturallyConfused
Summary: Det. Dean Winchester comes home to find that his world is falling apart and this might just be the last time he sees her.


**Hello, beautiful people, what started as a afterthought after watching a 1960s TV show has now escalated into this short story. This is my first one shot so please I would love to get some encouragement (or discouragement, if you would like to break my heart) in order to keep writing. so please please please, indulge your writer a little and do leave a comment/review to let me know what you think :)**

**Aggie (aggiedoll) thank you for being a continuous source of inspiration and a sounding board for my crazy ideas. Thanks for letting me use ur FB chat as a scribble pad.**

As Dean raised his hand to knock on the door he realized he had the keys. Ann must be sleeping. He opened the door with his keys and walked in. The table near the entrance had a paper and next to the table there were several bags. When had all of this gotten so serious?

He went upstairs to their bedroom. He came across Ann's sleeping form. She was sleeping in a cream chiffon frock as though she was ready to leave. She was a picture of beauty, sleeping peacefully with a smile ghosting her lips. She always slept like that. But then there were the signs. The dark circles under her eyes, the pale skin, and she looked thinner since he saw last week before he had left for tracking down the drug cartel. He raised his hand and placed it gently on her knee. He began to push back her dress. All of a sudden she stirred and looked at Dean with half closed eyes. "What are you doing here?" She didn't ask how was he, or how was the stakeout?

"I'm hungry" Dean said. She looked around at the watch - it was 2.30 in the night. She got up and pushed Dean's hand away, and pulled herself out of the bed. They went downstairs and she began heating the lamb chops she had prepared for Dean. Huh - even now she cared for what he really liked to eat. The microwave bell told her it was done. She opened the door, took it out and saw Dean taking the smell in as she placed it on his plate. She placed the dish in front of him with a clank and began to leave, when Dean pulled at her wrist and said "wait for me to finish", in his booming rough voice. She sat down in front of him like she always had.

"I've signed the papers. I'll leave tomorrow", she said matter of factly.

"There's no need for you to go", Dean said helplessly.

He extended his free hand towards her.

"This doesn't need to end this way"

"End? Dean, it was over the day you pulled her out of that car wreck. I'm just completing the formalities here." Her voice cracked as she spoke these words. She got up and left the table. Dean got up and followed her. As she reached the stairs Dean pulled her to the wall next to the stairs and put both his hands on either side, locking her in. They looked into each others´ eyes. It was just like the first time they had kissed. Dean moved closer to her. As he reached close enough, Ann turned her face to the other side. Dean put his head down. Ann placed her hand on his arm and pushed it down.

"It's getting late, Dean. You must be tired too. I've an early train to catch" , she said coldly.

"Ann, please, come close to me" Dean said, pulling her close to him again.

As he held her close Ann began struggling against him. Dean picked her up in his arms and began climbing the stairs heading towards what used be their bedroom.

"Dean, please stop this. Let me go", Ann said helplessly.

Dean had reached their bedroom. He opened the door and dropped her on the bed. Ann started moving backwards towards the headboard of their bed. Dean sat down on the side of the bed and caught her leg. He pulled her close in his direction. He now lay on top of her ghosting his lips over her nape.

"I was just saving her", Dean tried to explain himself in vain, he could see that Ann did not believe him.

"You saved her, but you lost me."

"Dammit why are you being so difficult!? Did Sam have anything to do with this? Did he tell you all of this?" Dean raised his voice.

"Don't bring him into this. Dean, you fell for her so fast I couldn't do anything against it and now she wants you and I don't want to be in the middle of this. I'm tired, Dean."

"I.." He pressed her hands deeply into the soft bed with his.

"You were never the same since you lost Cas." she said vehemently.

Dean all of a sudden rose from top of her and let her hands go. "It's not true" he said, looking down.

"Dean, the day I saw her I knew I had lost you. She had his eyes - those deep blue ones."

"Ann, please." Dean raised his voice a little again.

"Come on Dean, you never able to forgive yourself for his death. This marriage was falling apart since his death, she just came in and it crumbled into little pieces too small to pick up for me. So it wasn't her - it was him..." She turned Dean around to face her.

His face was red with anger. They had never broached this topic before. Ann did not wanted to stop now, it was as though somebody had opened the floodgates after 2 years since Cas's death.

"It is - was - always Cas!" , she yelled.

Dean raised his hand and slapped her hard across her face. The slap was so hard that Ann fell back on the bed. Dean immediately regretted this and reached over to her and he gently removed the hair from her face and took it in his hands. He looked at her tear stained face and kissed her now pink and soft lips. She did not protest this time. He gently placed her back on the bed. Dean was on top of her and kissed her again. This time he managed deepen the kiss by parting her lips and gaining access into her mouth. He felt the warmth of the inside of her mouth and a faint sweet taste of her strawberry lip balm. All through the stakeout he had been thinking about her. She pushed Dean away.

"No - we're not doing this, Dean. "

"Why not?!"

"Cause it's over, Dean, please, you've to let me go, and this isn't going to help." She tried to push him away, but Dean was too strong for her. He refused to budge.

"I want you back...please." Dean placed his hand on her leg and began to gently push her frock up. She put her hand on top of his and stopped him.

"Ann, please, I need you." Dean spoke with want in his voice."She doesn't mean anything to me...I want you" he said softly in his gruff voice.

Ann shivered listening to this. He kissed her neck and began to move felt amazingly good and could not resist Dean. Anne tried to stifle a moan by turning her face away from him.

_She closed her eyes and remembered the cold night when Sam had called her to inform her about Castiel's death and Dean's injury. She had been greasing pie base in order to celebrate their anniversary. She dropped it and ran out the door with her purse and car keys. She reached the hospital and met Sam in the lobby.__As though reading her mind he said "He's fine, he was shot. But they couldn't save Cas. He was dead on arrival. Apparently he blew his cover to save Dean." She went inside and Dean was staring straight at the wall behind her. His face was empty of all emotion._

"Dean, I'm so sorry" she said, hugging Dean, but he didn't say anything. He was stone cold. That had been the beginning of their separation.

Ann snapped out of the painful memory when she felt Dean's hand undoing her dress.

"Dean, please stop", Ann demanded. "I can't, Dean please stop!" She caught Dean's shoulders and began to weep silently. She felt Dean's shoulders go stiff. He raised his hands and placed them on her long and brown hair. He began stroking them gently and kissed her tears. He had missed this, he has missed her fragrance, her warm body underneath him and the way he could hear her heart beat. When had they moved so far away from each other?

_Since that day in the hospital he knew everything had changed. He had let Cas down. He had let him die. He was his responsibility as staff sergeant and as a friend. Cas had trusted him and given his life to save him. _

Dean's hand suddenly gripped around Ann's hair."ahh! Dean, it hurts, please". Dean nuzzled in the small of her neck. Ann was in pain not just because Dean was pulling her hair but also she knew why he was hurting her. She knew what was eating at him and she hated the fact that she could not reach out to him, and that Dean had found solace in another woman's arms. She stopped saying anything to Dean as he began to graze his teeth on her neck. It did hurt, but in a way for the first time in two years Dean was opening up.

He looked up at Ann's face. Her lips were quivering. He brought his face close to her face and said

"Ann, I don't wanna hurt you. But I cannot help myself." With this Dean kissed her passionately.

This time he used his teeth. The pain was excruciating as Dean bit into her lower lip, Ann moaned deeply into his mouth. Dean loved the fact that she was now writhing under him. He broke the kiss and raised himself up to look at Ann. She touched her bloodied lower lip. Dean sat up now but still settling between Ann's obscenely spread out legs. Ann knew the meaning of this, since Castiel's death whenever Dean became too aggressive with her he would just get up, stare at her, and then leave their bed. Their sex was almost mechanical, there would be no attraction, no passion or anything, completely devoid of any emotion. It was as though the armour that Dean had raised around himself never came down. Ann made her mind that no, not this time, Dean would not get the escape. She intended for him to keep the armour down. She rose up too to face him and kissed him back equalling Dean's passion. She opened his shirt and threw it away.

"Ann, you don't want me to do this", Dean said softly, looking down at Ann's supple, naked and delicate form. Ann ghosted her lips on Dean's ear and said

"Have me, Dean."

"Touch me, Dean", Ann whispered again.

This time Dean moved his hand down around her waist and pulled her close.

_Is this how he feels with her, Ann thought. Cassandra or Cass had appeared in Dean's life four months ago on a rainy night. He had pulled her out of a car crash. She knew Castiel but not as Cas but as Jimmy, his undercover persona. She was a gym trainer and also the girlfriend of one of the mafia bosses. The girl had high cheekbones and stark blue eyes that went great with her jet black hair. She was young, edgy, and dangerous. She had helped Cas with vital information on the gang._

_"Dean, he died like a dog in the street. If I knew that he was a cop, I could have kept my distance. And now guess what, they are after me."_

_"Cassandra... "_

_"Cass please" Cass interjected_.

_"Okay, Cass, I need you to calm down. The police is here to protect you" Dean said in his sturdy voice._

_"Are you serious? The cops, you guys couldn't protect one of your own" she said lighting a cigarette._

_Dean felt a pang of pain as though some one had punched him in his heart._

_"Oh jeez, Dean I'm sorry." She sat down next to him and looked at him with her big blue eyes._

_"I know you'll protect me" she said, placing her face in his hands._

Dean felt a soft brush of a hand across his face. He opened his eyes to see it was Ann, beautiful as ever. He could see that the last whole year had been tough on her. He could see that somewhere he had broken her. Her face still showed a certain sadness. Her smiles were no longer joyful. Her states were no longer playful, they were long and brooding. Yet in this moment she looked like the girl he had fallen in love with and married. She pulled him close on top her. She wanted him to make her feel pretty again. She did not deserve a man like him.

"Make me beautiful again, Dean". He complied to her request by tracing her body with his tongue. There was nothing but pure passion left between them now. Dean entered her and she held him close. Her one hand was in Dean's hair while the other was holding his shoulders. They wanted to be one again. Her legs were entangled around him. "Ann", Dean breathed.

"Dean...aaaahhh...yes...please don't let me go", Ann whispered in Dean's ears.

"Ann."

Dean moved his head up a little and looked into Ann's brown eyes.

"I love you", they both said in unison, as though their voices had melted together as one.

There was nothing but love for her.

How could he do this to her?

He kissed her deeply and they both stopped moving.

Dean got up in the morning with the noise of rain outside his window. He was alone and naked. He looked around and saw a steaming cup of coffee, just like he liked it, by the side of his bed. He listened a little closely and heard **Coldplay-** _paradise_ playing downstairs. It was one of Ann's favorite songs.

He wondered...

THE END


End file.
